


Even If It Takes A Lifetime

by LazyButSmexy



Series: Here we go again, even if it takes a lifetime [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (then reincarnation), F/M, Levi dies, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death, but not really, continuation of Here We Go Again, kind of like you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyButSmexy/pseuds/LazyButSmexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t one to look for comfort, so I never asked for his permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If It Takes A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of "Here We Go Again", and until now, is the latter of this smol series. This also has been slightly edited from the original one on DeviantArt, but lot of things remain the same, no matter how the canon series goes (looking at you, Armin.)

_Even if it takes a lifetime_

  
  
  
It’s been more than a year since that day.  
  
The last battle against the titans was won after days of incessant fighting. Many invaluable soldiers perished, and were now fathers and mothers of the freedom that now civilian people could savor outside of the walls.  
  
It started slowly at first, but now I can see every now and then carts charged to the top with supplies and other goods, along with families that decided for betting on the now safer landscapes.  
  
Some of the caravans were escorted by a small group of soldiers that I can’t recognize.  All the ones I knew and cherished as my family are now dead.  
  
And I’m here, chewing some grass while enjoying the sun in my back, waiting for who knows what.  
  
_  
_

_I’ll never leave your side_

 

  
  
Levi died in that last battle. It was exactly one minute before the victory signal was shot in the sky. The fight had left him exhausted; he couldn’t even stand on his own.  
  
He looked so pitiful. That’s why I stayed by his side. I knew he couldn’t reach me, so I lay down with him, letting him use me as a backrest as I comforted him.  
  
He wasn’t one to look for comfort, so I never asked for his permission.  
  
I saw him smile, he laughed at his weakness, and for not being able to hold onto all those promises he made. And then he cried for the first time in so long.  
  
Oh, Levi, if only you knew. If only I could tell you.  
__  
  


_To move on is not an option for me_

 

  
  
When Armin found us both, he praised me for being such a loyal horse, but that Levi was long gone.  
  
He didn’t need to remind me that. If horses cried, my tears would have been long dried out.  
  
He said that the bodies of all the deceased would be buried there, not burnt into the walls, because it would be a joke to die for freedom and be mourned into the walls. I couldn’t agree more with that.  
  
When they placed Levi’s body on a cart, Armin turned to me and gently took the saddle and reins off me. “You belonged only to him, and now you’re both free”, he said.  
  
Oh, sweet, gentle Armin. May the deities, if existent, lighten your ways forever?  
  
I stayed with them during the funeral, though. Even if I already said my farewells to Levi, there were so many others that lay there in their graves, slowly covered by the remaining soldiers that could allow themselves that job, and even some volunteers from the nearby towns.  
  
So many soldiers. So many sons and daughters, uncles, aunts, mothers and fathers. So many lovers, husbands and wives.  
  
When the last body was buried, Jean bellowed the words that would mark the beginning of a new era for mankind.  
  
“Your sacrifice will not be in vain, not now, not ever!”  
  
And we all agreed.  
  
I stayed in front of his grave for a while, but then I just walked away. He, the man I loved, wasn’t there anymore, so why bother?  
  
_  
_

_Because your being is engraved in my mind.  
Is there a way to escape from that? _

  
  
Shaking my head a little, I make up my mind about the hot sun over me and start heading to the woods to cool down. The grass is tender there anyways.  
  
Maybe I should join one of those herds of wild horses and travel around with them. It’s safer than just roaming on my own.  
  
There are no titans around anymore, but there are wolves, bears, and other quite scary creatures in the woods and the mountains.  
  
_  
_

_No, no. There’s no escape from that._

 

  
  
There’s another horse staring at my favorite plant, the one with the tender, slightly sweeter leaves.  
  
It’s a bit small, so I guess it’s not fully an adult yet. Long, muscly legs holding a matching muscly form. _Damn, that buddy sure likes to run around_. His pitch black fur seems to sparkle under the dim sun rays that seep through the trees.  
  
I can’t help but feel curious, and step on a stick to let him know I’m there.  
  
He barely flicks his ears before slowly turning his head to me; blue-ish grey, slightly unimpressed eyes stare at me, causing bells to ring in my head and a well known flutter to burst in my heart.  
  
_  
_

_I don’t want to escape from that._

 

 

  
  
“Levi?”  
  
“Hello, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now you and Levi are horses, yay!


End file.
